custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Mata Nui (Shadow Alternate Universe)
The Great Spirit Mata Nui, also sometimes referred to as Undeserving King of All Things or Unworthy Wearer of the Mask of Life, is an almighty entity created by the Great Beings in the Shadow Alternate Universe to oversee Matora Magna. Biography Great Spirit of Matora Magna Mata Nui was created by the Great Beings as an all-powerful non-physical entity to rule and control over Matora Magna, a planetoid equivalent to the Matoran Universe in the Prime Reality. His mission was to oversee the construction of the artificial planet by the Matoran, and make it into a new heaven, helping the development of plantlife and wildlife, creating new species (notably the Makuta to help him in his creative tasks) and overall ensuring that the planet functioned properly. When the time of the shattering of Spherus Magna would come, Mata Nui was to bring every habitant of Spherus to Matora using his powers, and would then have been deactivated since the Great Beings were back to rule their creation. The Great Spirit followed his duty, as programmed, just like every single inhabitant of Matora Magna, for a long time up until the completion of the planetoid according to the Great Beings' plans. However, Mata Nui's mission did not turn out as planned after one of the Great Beings, named Velika, tempered with the inhabitants of Matora's programming and made them all conscious, the Great Spirit included. Descent into madness At first, nothing was different. Despite their new-gained consciousness, the Matoran and other species continued their mission of taking care and maintaining Matora Magna. However, because of the completion of the planetoid and the peaceful lives of its inhabitants, Mata Nui had basically become useless. Out of boredom perhaps, or maybe because of the way Velika had tempered with the Great Spirit's mind, Mata Nui started to do things that he was not programmed for and began to try to experiment and see the extent of his ultimate powers. He started by modifying the weather and time, for instance causing sudden rains in deserts or night falling midday. It was harmless and just confused the Matoran a little, so Mata Nui kept doing this for a while. But he soon wanted to do more, so he started experimenting on plants and Rahi too, creating monstrous beings by fusing some to some others. It was still not enough for him, for he had nothing else to do. That's the moment where things started to go downfall. Mata Nui began playing with the lives of sentient species. Embodiment TBW The Great Spirit Robot TBW The Great Cataclysm But unbeknownst to Mata Nui, taking advantage of the distraction the genocide of Spherus Magna caused to the Great Spirit, one of his creations, a Makuta named Teridax, had made his way into the Great Spirit Robot. Using his Staff of Shadows to stab Mata Nui right in the heart, Teridax started to drain the Great Spirit's Ultimate Element out of him so that he could no longer endanger anyone. After the shock of surprise however, Mata Nui regained consciousness and threw Teridax away from him. The battle that ensued is said to have been the most fierce that ever took place in the Shadow Alternate Universe. Teridax made use of all his Makuta powers, and Mata Nui of all he could harness from his residual Ultimate Element. The latter lost a leg in the fight and his left arm was dislocated from his shoulder. On the surface of Matora Magna, things were looking pretty catastrophic. The Great Spirit Robot, now rendered uncontrolable because of Teridax draining the powers of Mata Nui, walked erratically for the many days the fight lasted. It made its way from Metru Nui at the north pole to Daxia on the equator, destroying most of the City of Legends by doing so, separating Voya Nui from the Southern Continent and making Mahri Nui sink into the new island's bay. Once the robot arrived over the island of Daxia, a huge explosion in its left shoulder blew off its left arm, that sunk into the ocean, and the robot suddenly stopped its course. It is believed that was the moment Teridax managed to kill Mata Nui once and for all. Because the Great Spirit Robot has since been on full lockdown, no one ever managed to enter it. Neither Mata Nui nor Teridax were ever seen leaving it, leading to the common belief that both of them passed away at the end of their illfated battle. Abilities and Traits TBW Appearances * Shadows of Darkness ** Light Submerged - Mentioned Trivia * Mata Nui's MOC form is based off from the HERO Factory set 7145 Von Nebula. * Ironically enough, when building the "destroyed" form of Mata Nui after his fight against Teridax, DarknessApogee actually broke one of the parts, as shown in the adjacent picture (right-hand top corner). Category:Shadow Alternate Universe Category:Shadows of Darkness Category:Great Spirits